1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure in a lighter equipped with a nozzle cap for covering a gas jetting nozzle or other burner member for burning fuel to produce a flame, particularly to a structure for preventing detachment of the nozzle cap.
2. Description of the Related Art
The gas cigarette lighter is a typical lighter. This is a device equipped with a jetting nozzle, serving as a burner, and an igniter. It produces a flame by jetting fuel gas from the jetting nozzle and igniting the jetted fuel gas with the igniter. A nozzle cap is attached to the top of the main lighter body so as to surround the jetting nozzle. The nozzle cap protects the jetting nozzle and internal members such as the flame adjuster ring from both damage and tampering. It also provides a heat insulting effect that prevents the heat of the flame from being conducted to the main lighter body.
One conventional structure for attaching the nozzle cap to the main lighter body will be described. The nozzle for jetting the fuel gas (the burner) is located at the top front of the main lighter body and an operation member for effecting the fuel jetting and ignition operations is disposed at the top rear to be vertically movable. A side wall rises from either side of the top middle. Each wall forms a support post having a socket-like indentation in its side. The nozzle cap has a flame hole in its ceiling and is structured to prevent outward spreading of its side walls. This is achieved by forcibly forming it into an elliptical shape by use of a press and providing the ceiling both with a partition and with catches for engaging the operation member or a portion of a striker wheel mechanism.
The nozzle cap attached by this structure may, however, detach if the lighter is accidently dropped onto a hard surface during use. This can happen if the lighter lands on the curved portion of the nozzle cap ceiling because a strong impact on this portion may disengage the sockets and the catches and cause the side walls to spread.
Moreover the user can detach the nozzle cap fairly easily by using a tool or the like to spread its side walls so as to disengage the sockets and catches. Subsequent reattachment is also possible.
When the nozzle cap is removed from the main lighter body, the preset flame length can be changed by adjusting the nozzle mechanism or modifying the burner structure. This can lead to a mishap if the flame length is set too long.
The object of this invention is therefore to provide a structure for preventing detachment of the lighter nozzle cap that reliably prevents lateral spreading of the nozzle cap.